Kingdom Hearts Nightmare
by NamineFlower
Summary: What happens when you get sucked into Kingdom Hearts? Read to find out! Hyperness, Randomness, and twitching included! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Crazed TV

Me: Yay it's my first ficcy!

Fans: Hmm…takes out clipboard and paper Let's see if you're worthy…

Me: O.o …..uh-oh…

Note: I'm the dude Isuzu in this ficcy, k?

---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own only my real-life friends in this series! -evil laughter-

It was a nice, regular Saturday. Peggy, Emily, Lisa, and Douglas were at Isuzu's house, watching her open the shiny new Kingdom Hearts game.

Isuzu had long, black hair with silver highlights, and wore jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that said "I'M INSANE. GET OVER IT." in bold white letters on the front.

Peggy had black hair with blue tips, and sported a dark blue blouse with khaki pants that reached down to her knees.

Brown hair with sandy highlights was what Emily had, and she wore a white skirt and a purple shirt that said "DOGS RULE, YOU DROOL." on it.

Lisa had short dark brown hair with purple highlights, and had on a dark, jungle green dressy tank top and a light colored pair of shorts.

What Douglas had was short, neat black hair with silver highlights like Isuzu's, and a black tennis shirt that read "I PWN YOU AT TENNIS!!! HAHAHAHA!" with white shorts. He had a look on his face that suggested a low IQ...something he probably did have.

Isuzu gazed at the Kingdom Hearts CD. "Shiny…" Suddenly, she jumped up. "I'm hungry," she said, "I'm gonna go get some cookies, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Why don't we put in the CD and start the game?" Douglas asked after a few minutes.

"Sure, why not?" Peggy agreed. They started up the PlayStation 2, and clicked on 'New Game' on the title screen. "Let's pick Easy mode," she said, clicking on it. "Vibration on…hey, what's this?"

The screen now read, 'How many players?' and had numbers from 1-10 below it.

Lisa checked the box. "It says, for single player…" she said quietly. Of course, everyone's just STUPID that way and ignored her.

"Who cares, just pick 4," Emily said. "There are 4 of us here, anyways."

Peggy clicked on '4' and the game started. Suddenly, with a big WHOOSH, all of the 4 friends got sucked up into the TV.

---------------------------------------------------------

Isuzu came back, carrying cookies on a plate. She noticed the screen of the TV. "How nice, they started it for me," she thought out loud. Isuzu looked around, but saw none of her friends in the room. "Peggy?" she called. "Emily? Lisa? Douglas?"

She shrugged, thinking that they must be playing a trick on her, as always. Isuzu picked up the box, and started reading the small manual that came with it.

"The Destiny Islands are a beautiful paradise where children's laughter abounds. Day after day, Peggy, Emily, Lisa, and Douglas talk and dre-" Isuzu stopped suddenly. She read the line again, only to find the same thing. "Something strange's going on…" she whispered.

Isuzu looked at the screen again, noticing now 4 small figures lying on the ground. She grasped the TV. "PEGGY! EMILY! LISA! DOUGLAS!"

They stirred slowly, looking around them with confused faces. "Huh?..." Emily muttered. They all looked up, and saw Isuzu in the air, floating around. "MOMMY!" Douglas screamed like a girl and hid behind Peggy. Peggy, in turn, slapped him.

"Geez, it's only Isuzu," Peggy said. Isuzu looked at them. "You can see me!" she exclaimed. "Yup." Emily confirmed. "Are you really here?" Lisa asked curiously. "Because I don't think floating around is really natural, you know…"

Isuzu looked at all of them. "Well…you guys are somehow in that new game I just bought…ya know, Kingdom Hearts? And I'm…outside of the TV…controlling you guys, I guess...so I'm not really in the game!"

Douglas, by now, had fainted, and Peggy was slapping him continuously. Douglas, though, woke up as Isuzu finished talking. "WE'RE STUCK IN A VIDEO GAME!" He screamed. Peggy, Lisa, and Emily looked at each other. "Let's not tell him, or he's gonna drive us crazy by screaming all the time," Lisa whispered to the other two. They nodded in agreement.

Peggy looked at Douglas, still screaming in fear. "No, Doug, we're just at…er…Monkey Land, and we're in the COOLEST ride, Monkey…Monkey…" Lisa finished the sentence "…Monkey food."

Douglas stopped screaming, and looked at Peggy. "Food?" he whispered. "Um…yeah, food!" Peggy answered meekly. Douglas, after a heartbeat, started singing his theme song. "FOOD IS GOOD, VERY VERY GOOD…" Suddenly, he was cut off by a mysterious voice that echoed around them.

"So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Douglas screamed like a girl again, and hid behind Peggy. Emily kicked him, and thrust him forward. "Well, CAN you step forward, Douglas?" Emily smirked. "Something's coming…" Lisa warned them. Suddenly, four stones appear, and on top of them are a sword, a long curved sword, a staff, and a bow with arrows.

"If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well." The voice spoke.

Douglas was already approaching the sword. "Shiny…" he said, and grabbed it. "Is this the power you seek?" the voice asked. "Shiny…" Douglas repeated. The voice for once seemed confused, and said, "Er…I'll take that as a yes. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" Douglas looked around, and approached the staff. He took it in his hand, and chucked it to the other side of the platform they were on. "I think that's a yes…" the voice said.

Lisa now stepped forward, chose the bow and arrows, and gave up the sword. Emily chose the staff, gave up the long curved sword, and Peggy chose the long curved sword and gave up the bow and arrows.

After they had finished choosing, the stones disappeared, and the floor shattered. "MOMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I DON'T WANNAAAAA DIEEEEEEEE!" Douglas screamed. They landed on the platform with the portrait of Cinderella on it. "You okay?" Isuzu shouted from above. "Yeah…" Peggy answered. Suddenly, the weapons they had chosen appeared in their hands. "You have gained the power to fight." The voice said to them.

Lisa shot an arrow, missing Emily's head by an inch. Emily turned and looked at Lisa. "Er…sorry, Emily…" Lisa hesitantly said. She went and picked up her arrow, putting it back into her leather container. "All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." The voice boomed. Suddenly, small black creatures appeared, attacking all four of the group.

Douglas, of course, had had too much scare, and fainted. Peggy knocked him with the flat of her blade. All of a sudden, Emily started to fight the creatures, knocking them all out. "Whoa…you're good!" Lisa said. "That wasn't me, though!" Emily protested. "I just started whacking those ugly little things…"

"This is fun!" Isuzu exclaimed from above. Emily looked at her slowly. "You…were controlling ME!" Emily shouted the last part. "Well yeah, what else do I do?" Isuzu argued. "I DO have the controller, you know…" Emily shrugged. "Well, just don't do anything funny with me." She said hotly.

Just as Emily stopped talking, the voice started once again. "The closer you get to light…the greater your shadow becomes..."

The 4 of them looked back (Douglas just waking up), and saw their shadow rise and form into another one of those black creatures, this one much larger than the rest, towering above them. "But don't be afraid…don't forget…" the voice continued.

They ran to the side of the platform, almost falling off. All 4 had no choice but to face the ugly thing. This time, Lisa began to shoot arrows, Isuzu controlling her. Emily, Peggy, and Douglas fought the creature as well, on their own. After a few minutes, the creature fell down. A black pool appeared beneath the 4 friends. "But don't be afraid…you hold the mightiest weapon of all…" The quartet was being swallowed up rapidly…they were struggling to get out…escape…

"So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door…" the voice echoed and diminished slowly. Peggy flailed her arms around wildly…she was sinking into the darkness…and then all was dark.

--------------------------------------------

Me: So…how was it?

Fans: Nn…passable.

Me: YES!

Fans: But don't get a swelled head…you JUST passed.

Me: O.o


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny Islands

Me: Okay, haven't updated in…

Fans: 7 months.

Me: I didn't feel like writing then…

Fans: Excuses, excuses…-takes out clipboard and paper- -writes down something-

Me: o.O Uh-oh…

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own only my pathetic little friends. HAHAHA!!!

Peggy was falling into darkness…at least, she thought so. Wait, she thought. Why do I feel something breathing on my face? She opened her eyes, and saw Douglas above her, his face above hers. "WHOA!!!" Peggy screamed. Douglas looked at her, then cheered. "MY CPR WORKED!!!" He cried. Peggy looked at him. "You did WHAT?! I swear, Mr. Dresch shouldn't have ever taught us that in Health class!"

Lisa and Emily walked over. "Umm, where are we?" Lisa wondered. A girl with a yellow dress walking nearby dreamily said, "Destiny Islands…" and walked off. They all stared at her. "Umm…okay?" said Peggy. Isuzu was floating above them again. "Er…that was Selphie…" She said, computer in her lap. "A weirdo kid apparently who daydreams all day and attacks with a jump rope…?"

A spiky-haired boy who looked about 14 suddenly walked over to them. "Hey!" He said, cheerfully. "My name's Sora. I haven't seen you guys around here before." Douglas poked Sora's hair. "DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!!!" Sora roared. Douglas hid behind a coconut tree. "Don't get so hot-headed, Sora," a new voice came.

A 15-year-old boy walked over to them. He had shoulder-length silver hair, and wore a yellow top and blue pants, the weirdest outfit the quartet had ever seen. With him was a 14-year-old girl with short red hair, a white tank top and a purple skort with a purple belt.

"Riku, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi smiled. "And who are these people?" Kairi asked. Emily stepped forward. "I'm Emily, that's Peggy, Lisa, and the idiot Douglas is behind that tree." She said. "Oh, and don't forget Isuzu." She said, pointing up.

The three looked up. "Um…who's there? I don't see anyone." Sora said. Emily, Peggy, and Lisa looked at each other. "They can't see her," Lisa said. "Maybe they can't because they're video game people and we're real," Peggy suggested. "Oh."

Lisa quickly said, "Oh…um we mean that cloud. Yeah. That cloud's name is Isuzu." Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared at her. Lisa put on a cheesy smile. "CLOUDS ARE OUR FRIENDS!!!" She said. They kept staring. Lisa sighed. They blinked, then turned towards Peggy. "Want to stay at my house?" Kairi said to Peggy. "You could all stay at my place." Peggy nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Kairi!" Douglas whimpered. "What about me?" he said. "I don't really want to stay at a girl's house…"

Riku looked at him. "You can come to my place." He said, trying to sound nice though he was really regretful. Douglas squealed. "YAY!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE RIKU'S HOUSE!!!"

Sora put his hands behind his head. "Nobody's staying at my place, huh? I was hoping to actually have some company tonight…" Riku glared at Sora. "In case you forgot, which I'm positive you did, you're staying at my place tonight because your mom and dad are at the far island of the Destiny Islands!" Sora turned a bright red. "I—I didn't forget! I was merely…testing your abilities!"

Douglas stared at Sora. "That's….the oldest excuse EVER." Sora turned even redder. "Shut up."

------------------------------------------------

"Good night!" Douglas shouted happily to Sora and Riku as they all went to sleep in Riku's room. After touching every one of Riku's possessions, eating a big dinner and playing video games, there was a tired Riku, a hyper Sora and a hyper Douglas.

Outside, the sky was dark—very dark…a storm was in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------

In Kairi's room, Lisa, Emily, and Peggy were gossiping about different things as the boys went to sleep. They chatted about a lot of things—clothes, foods, sports—a lot of things. Isuzu occasionally made some comments, which one of the trio would repeat to Kairi. They didn't stop until they noticed the storm that was scarily close to the island now.

Kairi jumped up. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. The other girls looked at her. "What?" Lisa asked. "Sora, Riku, and I made a raft to travel to other worlds today before you arrived—it couldn't possibly survive this storm! We worked so hard on it too…" Kairi looked outside sorrowfully.

Emily jumped up. "Don't worry!" she assured Kairi. "We'll help you save the boat!" Kairi looked at Peggy, Emily, then Lisa with hope and gratefulness in her eyes. "Thank you!"

As the girls started to leave the room, Peggy looked up. "Isuzu—tell Douglas and them." Isuzu nodded, and left.

------------------------------------------------

Douglas woke with a start, panting heavily. _'Why the heck did I wake up?'_ he thought. "YO!!!" A loud voice shouted from above. _'Oh…that.' _

Isuzu looked down at Douglas. "Jesus Christ! You sleep like a rock, man!" Douglas rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here and why did you wake me up 'suzu?" Isuzu looked at him. "The girls just ran out, something about saving Kairi, Sora, and Riku's raft from the storm. Wake Sora and Riku up."

Douglas crossed his arms. "Don't want to. Let's just go by ourselves. They don't need to be worried." Isuzu crossed her arms. "Whatever. Peggy will be annoyed, though. She told me to tell you AND Sora and Riku." Douglas shrugged. "Whatever," he said nonchalantly, as he opened the door silently and slipped out of the room, Isuzu right behind him.

-----------------------------------------------

Me: FINALLY it's finished. I had one sentence left and was too lazy to finish it. Next chapter's going to be up soon, I promise. It's winter break, after all…

Fans: -GASP- You used the P-word!!!

Me: o.O Noo! Now I can't break it! Or else I die!

Fans: That's Kingdom Hearts for ya.


	3. Chapter 3 Cuddling Black Things

Me: Okay…I should be officially dead. But I'm not.

Fans: …It's been a month. You really ought to be dead. Why aren't you anyways?

Me: Haha…something I learned in a game once…I defined "soon" as in the next decade. So technically I'm not dead.

Fans: Stupid educational games these days…

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The only things I own in here are my friends. Keyword: "things"

As Isuzu watched Douglas run outside of the house from her T.V., she decided to leave them to play in the world on their own as she went to prepare her lunch. As she got up, she stumbled and used the T.V. as support…and got sucked into the game.

--------------------------------------------------

Lisa was running with Kairi, Emily, and Peggy towards the place where they left their raft, when suddenly a burst of light appeared in front of them. When the light dimmed, it revealed Isuzu lying on the ground. Lisa twitched. "Umm…how did she get there?"

Emily bent down over Isuzu, shaking her gently. "Isuzu, wake up already!" after many useless attempts, Peggy bent down too. "Hey Isuzu…I just threw away your laptop." Isuzu woke up immediately. "YOU WHAT?!" she shouted at Peggy. Peggy laughed. "I was kidding…haha you should've seen the look on your face!"

Lisa, who had been continuously twitching all this time, finally spoke. "Um…where's Kairi?" Peggy looked around. "Umm…shoot. We lost her. Oh well." Isuzu looked around. "Where the crap is Douglas?" she half-muttered to herself. On the small separate island, there was some dark substance there, and a lone but familiar figure stood on the island. "Shoot." Isuzu started to run towards the island.

The rest of the girls followed after they saw Douglas standing on the island also. As Isuzu neared the island from the bridge, he spoke. "The door…is open." Isuzu looked at him. "Dude, I thought I told you to stop eating the cheese. You know you get high on cheese. What are you saying, anyways?" Douglas turned around. "The door is open, Isuzu! We can take this chance and go to new worlds!" Isuzu's left eye twitched. "What?"

Douglas' left eye twitched this time, and he stepped closer to Isuzu. "THE DOOR…..IS OPEN! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?!" Isuzu looked at him straight in the eye. "Well, excuse me for not knowing what you're talking about!" Douglas sighed. "Well, never mind that..." he started to turn back towards the dark substance, but tripped over a rock and fell into the substance. "Douglas!" Isuzu leaped forward, and also disappeared into the dark depths of the unknown…

--------------------------------------------------

As Isuzu leaped into the dark substance, Peggy, Lisa, and Emily ran towards the substance, and tried to go into it, too—but the substance disappeared, and they leaped into the air at nothing. "Oof!" Lisa felt like her back was about to break. Groaning, she looked around, finding nobody and realized that Peggy and Emily were on top of her. "Geroff," Peggy mumbled to Emily, who was on top of Peggy. Emily got off, followed by Peggy, and the trio looked around.

"Isuzu and Douglas…disappeared?" Emily said out loud, voicing all of their thoughts. Lisa's eye twitched (again).

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them, and after it faded, each of the trio was holding a weapon in their hand. Lisa held a bow and carton of arrows, Emily held a staff, and Peggy held a long, curved sword. The same mysterious voice they had heard earlier when they first entered the game spoke to them. _'Pure Arrow…Mirror Staff…Keyblade…'_

Peggy swung her sword once from left to right, and her sword changed into a weapon that was shaped like a giant key. Peggy twitched. "My weapon is a KEY?! A key isn't even sharp!" Lisa looked at Peggy's Keyblade, and laughed playfully. "Haha, Peggy gets a giant key for a weapon…" Emily joined in on the teasing. "How sad, Peggy! Don't worry, WE'LL protect you!"

Peggy turned a bright shade of red, and snapped at them. "Shut up!" she exclaimed, then started walking back to the bridge they had come from. When she reached the main part of the island, black bug-like creatures with antennas on their heads appeared—or more like crawled up from the ground. They were about 2 or 3 feet tall, and had black claws and yellow, shining eyes. Peggy stepped backwards, surprised at the sight of them.

Lisa and Emily stared at them in shock as they caught up to Peggy, then Lisa started shooting the black creatures with her arrows. As she hit each one, they dissolved into black darkness and disappeared. Her arrows reappeared as she shot each one, so she had a constant, never ending supply of arrows.

Emily joined in with the fighting, hitting the creatures with her staff. After what seemed like nearly an hour of fighting the small black creatures, Emily and Lisa started to lose hope of defeating them all. Peggy, who had been staring in surprise this whole time at the creatures, all of a sudden came back to reality when a slightly smaller black creature walked up to her. Peggy smiled, and patted the creature on the head. "Aww…how cute!" the creature made no noise, but cuddled up to her hand as if to say that it liked Peggy patting it on the head.

Another black creature walked up to her, and another, and so on until all the creatures stopped appearing constantly from the ground and the ones already appeared all were crowded around Peggy, who was hugging them, cuddling them and patting all of them on the head. All of the black things seemed to like the attention very much.

Lisa's eye twitched, but admitted, "At least the black things aren't a problem anymore…" Emily nodded, her eye also twitching. Peggy looked up. "Come on guys, join us!" she said cheerfully. Lisa and Emily backed away. "Err…no thanks," Emily said hesitantly. Peggy shrugged. "Oh well" and she started cuddling the black creatures again.

Finally, after half an hour of cuddling, Lisa finally said, "I think we should go find Kairi now…" Peggy whined in protest, but gave in. She stood up as the black creatures looked at her curiously. "I have to go find my friend…I'm sorry guys! You're all so cute and everything, but I need to go find her…" the black things looked at each other, then beckoned Peggy with their claws, and started running away from them.

Emily, who had already lost half of her sanity by now and gone through countless twitches, mumbled, "I think they want us to follow," and set off following them, Lisa and Peggy right behind her.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: Wh00t! I'm finished!

Fans: Took you long enough…

Me: ……..I'll ignore that. Well, I should update every other week or so from now on, because my Language Arts teacher has us write a journal of 1000 words every other week for homework, so I'm going to use this Fan Fiction instead.

Fans: (Non-energetically) Whooooooooooo. We're so excited!

Me: …..-.- I'll ignore that, too.


	4. Chapter 4 Dragged Out the Door

Me: Wh00t, this chapter was faster than usual…

Fans: Heck yeah, we didn't have to wait for half a year this time.

Me: …..-.- Be quiet, I had excuses for being late that time.

Fans: Excuses, excuses…

Me: GAH! . Anyways…my friend Peggy is here today…and she wishes to speak her wise words of doom to you.

Fans: -lighten up-

Peggy: This is my weird friend Lauren's story…don't read it if you want to keep your sanity.

Me: …… (My real name is Lauren by the way)

Peggy: But you can read it if you want to see ME (feels special) be the hero and make friends with the evil things!

Fans: WHAT WISE WORDS!!! –wild applause- -proceeds on to read the story-

Me: o.O Hey…

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my puny, tiny, midget friends and their punier, tinier, midget-er weapons, except for the Keyblade. I own the Pure Arrow and Mirror Staff. HA! Oh, and the Valor Sword, as you will learn later on.

Lisa was following Peggy and Emily, who were following the weird, black creatures. Lisa wondered why they were doing this, and how they got stuck in a video game in the first place. None of that seemed to matter now, what mattered was to follow the black creatures and find Kairi.

The creatures led the trio to a small stone passage, and then disappeared. Peggy first went inside, followed by Emily then lastly Lisa. The damp, small passage opened up to a cave, where it looked like nobody had been there for a while—except for a few doodles on the cave wall. Of course, nobody paid much attention to those. What they did notice was Kairi, facing the opposite direction of them, and staring at a random door in the wall.

"KAIRI!" Peggy shouted, running towards the red-haired girl. "Peggy…" Kairi whispered turning around and barely audible. Suddenly, a freak gust of black wind blew from the random door as it opened, and Kairi flew towards Peggy. Peggy stepped forward to catch her from falling and getting hurt, but Kairi disappeared just as they were about to make contact.

Lisa and Emily didn't have time to twitch this time, because the freak gust of wind blew them out of the cave and to the outside. For a while they were just being carried by a bunch of winds in midair, but eventually they ended up on an island floating in midair.

While the trio were getting up and recovering from their wild ride, the same big black creature from when they first entered the game appeared and rose up several meters above them. "I don't suppose you can cuddle this one?" Lisa asked meekly, already knowing what the answer was.

They readied their weapons, and started attacking the giant creature with all their might. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they defeated the creature and it fell down. All of a sudden, the creature started to float upwards towards a black, evil-looking sphere. The trio felt themselves being sucked into the sphere, and they all blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Isuzu slowly opened her eyes a bit and closed them again. She was in her room…and her stuffed cow was on her chair, as always. Isuzu opened her eyes a bit more this time and blinked a few times. Was that...a green cloth over her head? Her bed didn't have a green cloth over on the top…come to think of it, her stuffed cow seemed to be moving—breathing slightly, actually…

Isuzu finally fully woke up, the current events finally catching up to her. She looked around for Douglas, remembering that she had leaped into a dark substance-thing after him…Isuzu twitched as she spotted him, realizing that the 'stuffed cow' was actually Douglas, lying on a nearby bed and sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief that both of them were okay.

The room they were in was a small, green-themed room with…well, a lot of green. Isuzu had barely taken in all the green when the door clicked open. A teenage girl skipped in the room, singing a very out-of tune version of the ABC's. The girl had short black hair, and was fairly short in height. She carried with her a giant ninja star that looked deadly and many smaller stars on her belt.

The girl stopped abruptly when she saw Isuzu looking at her. A second of silence passed—a precious second, as Isuzu would learn later—and the girl jumped up and down like a rabbit—no, kangaroo--until she was a centimeter from Isuzu's face. The girl looked at Isuzu with wide eyes, all the while smiling, and exclaimed, "YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!!! OH MY GOD I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW!!!" Isuzu just stared at her for a few seconds, then flung herself off the bed, dragged the still sleeping Douglas off the bed, and ran out the door. _'This girl is wacko!' _she thought to herself as she found herself in a hallway and started for the front door.

The energetic girl ran out the door, laughing as she chased Isuzu but then stopping as she saw her run out the front door, dragging the very confused Douglas. "NO! BAD GIRL, NOT THAT WAY!!!" the girl screamed. A worried look now replaced the previously happy face she had earlier.

Isuzu was outside of the building, and was trying to figure out where to drag Douglas to next when a bunch of weird, black creatures came up from the ground. Douglas, now fully awake from being dragged what seemed like 50 miles, stood up. "What in the name of Cloud's mother…" All of a sudden, a sword appeared in Douglas' hands. He looked at it, then shrugged and used it to take down all of the creatures. When all of them were gone, he relaxed and inspected the sword. "Hey, this is…" "The Valor Sword." A man walked out from behind a building. He had shoulder-length brown hair and carried what seemed like cross between a gun and a huge sword.

Douglas got his sword in ready mode, and Isuzu stayed a good few feet behind Douglas. The man looked like he had no intention to fight, though. He just kept talking. "They'll come at you out of nowhere," he said. Isuzu and Douglas looked at each other. "Who the heck are you?" Isuzu asked. "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Valor Sword. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the man rambled on and on. "What the crap is that supposed to mean?" Douglas asked. The man sighed. "Never mind…dang it I've got to stop muttering to myself in front of other people…I always do that and scare people away…and then I'm left alone by myself. It's not fun when they run away, I mean I'm nice and everything but I just keep muttering…oh shoot I'm doing it again…" Douglas and Isuzu were backing away slowly now. "Anyways, let me see that Valor Sword." The man finally said what he had wanted to say from the beginning. Douglas looked at his sword, and then glared at the man. "There is no way you're getting this!" The man looked half-amused, half-stern. "All right, then have it your way," he said, and lunged at Douglas.

Douglas blocked the man's attack with his sword, finding that the man's blows were extremely hard and the man was very strong. "Fine then," Douglas muttered, and started attacking the man with all his strength. Back in the real world, he was a tennis champion and his muscles were well-developed, especially his arms. He hit the brown-haired man, blow after blow, using his tennis skills as his strategy. He used his power forehand on the man, and the man blocked it just in time, looking startled at the new strength he was battling. He was knocked back as Douglas kicked him in the stomach, Chinese martial arts style. Panting, the brown-haired man kneeled on the ground, tired and worn-out. Douglas walked over to him triumphantly, but the man suddenly lunged at him. _'He was pretending to be defeated to ambush me!' _Douglas realized too late.

The man's blows seemed to be a lot stronger and quicker, and he started shooting fire at Douglas. _'Shoot…'_ Douglas thought as he was pushed back continuously. He felt his energy decreasing, and he collapsed on the ground just as another fireball was coming directly at him. Douglas braced himself for the impact, but all of a sudden the fireball stopped in midair. Looking up, Douglas saw Isuzu holding her hands out toward the fireball. She moved her hands slowly together, and the fireball compressed. Isuzu suddenly moved her hands towards the brown haired man, and the fireball moved along with her hands and hit the man.

The man collapsed, panting genuinely and looking much worn out. Isuzu slowly lowered her hands, and looked at them. All of a sudden, her eyes started to close and she felt herself falling. The last thing she saw was Douglas running towards her, shouting her name. "Isuzu!"

--------------------------------------------------

Me: Mwahaha, my powers are so cool.

Fans: o.O A MARTIAL ARTS KICK! COMMANDING THE BLACK THINGS!!! THESE POWERS ROCK!

Me: …-.- Fine, be that way. –Walks away-

Fans: NOOOO! –Grabs on legs- PLEASE! WRITE MORE ABOUT PEGGY! SHE'S SO COOL!

Me: o.O …………NEVER!!! HAHAHA!!! –Runs away-


	5. Chapter 5 Information

Me: All of a sudden I got addicted to writing this, but I never have the time to actually write this.

Fans: …because…….why?

Me: Because I said so. Actually it's because it's fun to control my friends in a fanfiction.

Fans: Ooh, is there more Peggy in this chapter?

Me: …..nope.

Fans: NOOOOOO! –Sobs-

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yes, again, this disclaimer. I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts…I wish I did though. I do own my midget friends…except for Douglas, since he's not a midget…but I own him anyways. Oh, and also this Pokeball. –holds up Pokeball- FEAR THE POWER OF THE POKEBALL!!!

Isuzu was lying in a bed again. She felt really tired and sore all over her body, though she didn't know exactly why. Something was in front of her…what was it…?

Isuzu awoke fully when she realized that the thing in front of her was a pair of big, blinking eyes. She stared at the eyes for a long time, then jumped out of the bed and started to run towards the door, because she knew that those eyes were the eyes of that mental hyper ninja girl from earlier.

Before she got to the door, someone grabbed her arm and Isuzu stopped, knowing it was Douglas. "She's actually not that bad," he said. Isuzu sighed, then turned around and sat on the bed again. Douglas sat in a nearby chair. The ninja girl stuck her smiling face into Isuzu's again. "HI! I'm the great ninja Yuffie! Wassup!"

Isuzu twitched. "Umm...I'm Isuzu...nice to meet you…" Yuffie withdrew her face, and pointed to another person standing in the corner. "His name is Squall." Isuzu blinked, then realized that it was the same person they had just fought.

"That's Leon," Squall/Leon said, approaching the bed slowly. Yuffie smiled again. "Don't worry; he won't attack you this time. He was just getting rid of the Heartless by taking the Valor Sword away from Douglas."

"Heartless?" Isuzu asked. "Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon/Squall answered. Isuzu looked blankly at him. Leon sighed. "You know...those little black creatures you battled before?" Isuzu blinked. Leon sighed. "Never mind...anyways, we had to get the Valor Sword away from Douglas, and that's why we attacked you guys. "Turns out, that's how they were stalk--I mean, tracking you guys." Yuffie added.

"By taking the Valor Sword away from Douglas, we could conceal his heart from them. But it won't work for long, so that's a problem." Leon turned towards Douglas. "Hard to believe that you're one of the chosen ones..." Douglas looked at Leon. "One of the chosen ones...?" he asked. Leon blinked. "The Keyblade master...the twin to the Valor Sword master. The wielder of the Keyblade and the wielder of the Valor Sword--" Leon gestured towards Douglas "--combined are said to be undefeatable. Of course, right now the Keyblade master hasn't appeared yet..." Leon stopped in mid-sentence and pointed to Isuzu and Douglas. "There you must go in search for the Keyblade master."

Douglas stared at Leon. "Dude, we just got here. We barely know this planet, and you expect us to go and find the Keyblade master?!" Leon sighed, rubbing his temples. "I need an aspirin..." he muttered.

Yuffie jumped forward. "I'll explain, Squall!" she chirped. "Ya see, there are many other worlds out there besides this town. You came from another world, too. The other worlds are actually supposed to be a secret, since they've never been connected. When the heartless came, everything changed. A dude named Ansem was studying the Heartless, and recorded his research in a detailed report. It's pages are scattered everywhere in many worlds, so try to keep an eye out for them when you're trying to find the Keyblade master. Your island most likely was invaded by the Heartless, and we really don't know what happened to it but that's just about it." Yuffie said in about a span of 5 seconds.

Douglas looked at Isuzu. "Did you get that?" he asked. "Yeah, most of it. I can understand fast-talk because of Derek." Isuzu replied. "Good, then if I ever need the information, I'll ask you." he said.

Isuzu was about to reply when she noticed something else behind Douglas. In a blink of an eye, she was behind Douglas and side-kicked a Heartless. It dissolved into black nothingness and a heart floated upwards from the nothingness.

Leon looked at Isuzu. "I was just about to ask you about that," he said, stepping closer until he was a foot away from Isuzu. "Where did you learn that, and what is it called?" he asked. Isuzu hesitated. "Well...you see, some of my friends and I, namely Mushi, Katherine, and Deborah, were all trained secretly since we were young. We all have special powers of our own, and we always trained ourselves in our own way, with no one else but each other or anyone who knew of our powers."

"And just how do you have special powers?" Leon asked, a bit curious. "Everyone has their own powers, you just need to know that you have your own powers or discover it by yourself." Isuzu replied immediately.

Douglas stepped forward. "I have powers too, like the rest of them. I've been training with Isuzu since we were very young and we told each other of our powers. Deborah and Mushi joined in a while later, and Katherine joined a few years ago." A moment of silence was brought, then Leon spoke again. "And what are your powers?"

Isuzu reached her hand out towards Douglas. He glowed silver for a moment, then it faded, and he was floating softly above the ground. She moved her hand slowly to the left, and Douglas floated along with the hand's direction. She put her hand down, and he dropped to the ground. "Control over gravity with my mind," she said coolly.

Douglas looked at Leon. "Mine is future sight. We both also took martial arts training, and also other training…ninjutsu training." Douglas was cut off as a Heartless dressed in armor appeared from the ground. "Heartless soldier," Leon said immediately. "Let's get it!"

The Heartless soldier jumped out the window, followed by Leon, Douglas, and Isuzu. Behind them, Isuzu heard another voice talking to Yuffie's. She hoped that they would be alright. They silently landed in a dark alleyway, and Leon turned towards them. "Don't bother with the small fry….get it? Small fry? We're gonna fry them?" he gigged suddenly. Isuzu and Douglas exchanged weird, twitching looks. Leon sighed. "I guess I am the serious type, after all…anyways, find their leader." With that, Leon ran away from them in search for more heartless in other areas.

"Come on, let's go!" Douglas said as he started towards the same direction Leon had run off too. Just after he took a few steps, heartless started appearing from the ground, surrounding the duo. Isuzu and Douglas instinctively took their martial arts positions and prepared to attack.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: Quit your crying, already.

Fans: Please...WE BEG YOU, WRITE MORE ABOUT PEGGY!!! -ish still sobbing-

Me: ...-.- I thought you didn't like my story...

Fans: ...WE WERE KIDDING! SERIOUSLY!!!

Me: ...TOO BAD! HAHAHA! -runs off laughing-


	6. Chapter 6 Battling the Heartless

Fans: -ish still sobbing-

Me: Geez people, if you really want Peggy to be here, I can just teleport her here.

Fans: DO IT! DO IT! PLEASE!!! WE'LL BE YOUR SLAVES FOREVER!!!

Me: …Wow….they really to like her that much. o.O

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Idontownanypartofkingdomheartswhatsoeversothere. Got that?

Isuzu and Douglas were doing well fighting the heartless. Isuzu was mostly kicking the heartless, kicking being her specialty. Douglas was fighting almost perfectly, foreseeing the heartless' moves and blocking them. He used a variety of punches and kicks.

"Use your sword!" Isuzu said as she kicked a heartless. "What?" Douglas replied, blocking a heartless as it swiped its claws towards him. "USE YOUR STINKING SWORD!!" "Oh."

Douglas held his hand out instinctively and the Valor Sword appeared in his hands. He began slicing at the heartless, and they quickly disappeared. Panting lightly, Douglas remained in his battle stance for a few moments before standing up straight. "That wasn't too hard," Isuzu said, also a bit worn out from the battle. "Let's go and find the leader," she said, walking towards where Leon had ran.

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay….remind me to never do that again," Isuzu panted as she kneeled on the ground. Douglas was leaning against the wall, also panting. They had eliminated countless heartless in the last hour, battling continuously as heartless appeared wherever they went.

"Y-Yeah…I will….." Douglas said between breaths. After a few minutes or so, they regained some energy and started walking again. "Hey, what's that door lead to?" Isuzu asked, motioning to a random door in the wall. "Um…Third District." Douglas replied. "How do you know?" Isuzu said, surprised he knew the answer. "The sign above it says so." He said, walking past her and towards the door. "…Oh, right….WATCH OUT!"

Isuzu flicked her hand towards the door just as Douglas was about to walk into it. "Just as I saw," he said, turning back, facing Isuzu and grinning mischievously. Isuzu sighed, (her expression: --) but then smiled at his playfulness as she ran down the flight of stairs he had descended. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, numerous heartless soldiers appeared around them. Douglas whipped out his Valor Sword, and started hacking away at the heartless. Isuzu used her gravity powers and held the heartless in place in front of him, so it was easier to kill the heartless.

Finally, the last heartless was gone, and Isuzu relaxed. Douglas, however, stood alert, staring at the starry sky above them. "Get ready," he muttered to Isuzu, who instantly got into her battle stance. "Are more or them coming?" she asked curiously. "No, it's the leader this time…" Douglas answered.

Just as Douglas finished his sentence, a huge armored heartless fell out of the sky and landed in front of the duo. "Oh…crap." Isuzu whispered.

Douglas instantly ran up to the heartless, hitting it randomly. Isuzu watched the battle for a few seconds, evaluating the heartless, then she shouted to Douglas. "AIM FOR THE LEGS!!!"

Douglas instantly started hitting the heartless' right leg, and Isuzu ran beside him and started kicking and bashing the heartless' left leg. The heartless tried to stomp on them, so Isuzu stopped her attacking and used her gravity control to keep the heartless still, but that consumed a lot of her energy, as the heartless was very large.

Douglas eliminated the legs of the heartless, and Isuzu stopped using her power, breathing heavily. Green orbs appeared as the legs of the heartless disappeared. Isuzu touched one curiously, and felt energy restored in her. She quickly got many more green orbs, until her energy was completely restored.

"HEY! DOUGLAS! TOUCH THE GREEN ORB THINGS!! THEY RESTORE YOUR ENERGY!!" Isuzu shouted as she ran up to the heartless to help her friend defeat the arms of the heartless. Douglas ran into the green orbs as he attacked the heartless. With their energy restored, the pair quickly defeated the heartless.

After the battle, Isuzu and Douglas sat on the ground, a bit tired but happy they finished the battle. "Nice job," Isuzu panted to Douglas. "Yeah, you too," He replied.

"I see you guys have taken Guard Armor down. Good job." A voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw Leon, Yuffie, and another girl walking towards them with his Gunblade. "Guard Armor?" Isuzu asked, confused.

"The heartless you just defeated. Every heartless has a specific name. That particular one was called Guard Armor." Leon said coolly. "Now, we've prepared a Gummi ship for you guys. This ship can take you guys to different worlds, so you can defeat the heartless and return to your home world, yada yada yada."

Isuzu's face suddenly lit up as she remembered something. "Peggy! Emily! Lisa!" she gasped. "We have to find them!"

Leon half-smiled. "You can find your friends, then, while you're finding the Keyblade master and defeating the darkness."

Isuzu and Douglas nodded. "Okay!" They said together, as they looked at each other and smiled. "We'll find our friends together, okay? It's a promise." Isuzu said, looking at Douglas. He nodded. "Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------

_In a dark galaxy far, far away………_

A bunch of idiots sit around a table, each of them different shapes and sizes.

"Crap! That little squirt took down that Heartless! I don't get it at all! I raised that Heartless like my own too! He should have been cuddly enough to have them surrender!" a tall dark figure in robes said, half whimpering.

"Shut it, will you? It was the power of that Valor Sword. The dude's strength isn't his own, can't even an idiot like you see that?" a skinny idiot with a weird hat snapped.

A fat thing that seemed to have a lot of arms spoke up. "Like, why the crap don't we turn him into a Heartless? That would like, just solve like, everything, peoples!"

A human in pirate garments spoke. "Yo, swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them, man! I mean, just look at 'em! Ya catch my drift?"

A fat bag thing laughed insanely. "I don't catch yo drift, foo, but you're no 1st place prize." The bag thing laughed so hard it fell on the ground and doubled over, laughing hysterically.

The pirate rolled up his sleeves, angry. "You wanna take this outside, bug bag?" he fumed. The bag wouldn't stop laughing. "Shut it!" the pirate shouted.

A slim figure with weird horns on her head sighed in disgust of their fighting. "Shut UP, all of you! The Valor Sword chose that dude, end of story. He could conquer the darkness or he could be swallowed by the darkness, I don't care either way. He can be useful, though, and that's all that matters, get it? Now shut UP!" the horn person kicked the fat bag thing.

--------------------------------------------------

_Ooooookay…that was weird…back to Traverse Town…_

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We're not sure how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said with a serious look on his face.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff you might want!" Yuffie chirped.

The girl that Isuzu and Douglas hadn't met yet stepped forward. She had long brown braided hair, and wore a pink dress with boots. "My name is Aerith. I'm a friend of Yuffie and Leon's. This is from all of us." Aerith handed Isuzu 100 munny, who put it into her wallet. "Spend it as you see fit," Aerith said, smiling warmly to both of them. "Oh, and this is from Leon," she said, getting something out of her pocket. She gave Isuzu an Elixir.

"Good luck now!" Yuffie cheered, jumping. "I hope you find your friends." Aerith said encouragingly.

Leon spoke now. "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up. Tell jokes. Play cards. Play DDR. Test each other on president facts. Study civics. Read manga. Watch anime. Memorize the Declaration of Independence…." Leon stopped when he saw Isuzu and Douglas twitching. "Um…never mind. Just keep your spirits up. Don't give up."

The twosome nodded. "We will!" Isuzu chirped. They proceeded on into the 1st district, to the entrance of the town, there the gummi ship was waiting for them. "Wait!" a voice shouted behind them.

Yuffie was running towards them, full speed. Just as Douglas thought he was going to die from a concussion from her, she stopped completely. "We almost forgot. This is for you guys." Yuffie taught Douglas and Isuzu how to cast fire. "Now you can use magic. This is also for you guys." Yuffie continued after teaching them quickly. She taught them how to Dodge Roll, to avoid other attacks. "Abilities allow you to do a lot of different things. You should learn more along the way, either by yourself or with the help of someone else. Bye now!" Yuffie skipped away backwards, waving until they couldn't see her anymore.

"Okay, I think that's it," Douglas said, turning to Isuzu. "Well, then, let's get going once we're ready," Isuzu replied, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: Ohmmmmmmm….-claps hands together- -Peggy appears-

Fans: PEGGY! FINALLY YOU RETURN!!!

Peggy: Um….Lauren, what just happened and why are these people hugging me?

Me: Um…long story. I think you're going to be here for a long time…

Peggy: Crap! I have Geometry homework! Let me do that first, then I can spend time with you guys!

Fans: NOOO!! -Starts doing Geometry homework for Peggy-

Me: o.O


	7. Chapter 7 Samara in the Alley

Fans: WE'RE DONE!!!

Peggy and I: o.O Already?!

Fans: Yeah. See? –Holds up homework-

Peggy: -reads homework- If one side of an isosceles triangle is (3x +5), and the other side that is congruent to that side is 44, then 'x' equals 'banana'!?!?! What the crap?! The answer's 13!

Fans: -sob- The great Peggy is mad at us!

Peggy: Shut up! I'm trying to do my Geometry homework CORRECTLY!

Fans: -instantly shut up-

Me: o.O

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts whatsoevahhhhhh. I wish I did, though. Oh, and I don't own The Ring, as you will see later on as you read…I don't wish I owned that…-shudder-

"So, you ready to go on the Gummi ship?" Isuzu asked Douglas, expecting him to say that he was ready.

"Nah, I want to eat first. I'm STARVING! You never got us those cookies you were going to get before we got sucked into this game!" he said, stretching his arms.

Isuzu sighed. How could she forget about his food obsession? He was the 8th grader who ate a whole plate of lasagna, 3 bowls of salad, 6 breadsticks, 3 huge cups of soda, and a bowl of ice cream for lunch one time. (A/N: It's true, I saw it myself. He stole my soda. I only drank a mouthful.)

Isuzu thought for a second, and then an idea popped into her head. "Hey Douglas…there's a kitchen on the Gummi ship. They have all the snacks you will ever want, and you can even cook things and bake cakes!" she said, smiling.

Douglas' eyes lit up. "Really??" he said, drool practically flooding out of his mouth. (A/N: I've seen drool actually come out of his mouth before…) "Uh…yeah! I'll even make any kind of food you want for you!" Isuzu said, giving him a big, fake smile.

"OKAY!!!" Douglas instantly ran towards the entrance of the town and into the Gummi Ship. Isuzu giggled a bit before proceeding on to follow him.

When she got onto the Gummi Ship, Isuzu nearly fainted when she saw Douglas in a kitchen, surrounded by snacks of all shapes and sizes. "Mm I want some apple pie, 'suzu!" he said with a mouth full of undistinguishable foods.

Isuzu stared at him for a long time before banging her head on a nearby wall. _'HOW. THE. CRAP. IS. THERE. REALLY. A. KITCHEN. HERE?!?! I WAS JOKING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!'_

Isuzu sighed, and started making the apple pie. She was a person of her word, and she would make the apple pie…even if she did think that there wasn't really a kitchen in the Gummi ship.

--------------------------------------------------

_2 hours later…_

"Oh dear god I am never doing that again."

"I want banana pieee!"

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

--------------------------------------------------

_Another 2 hours later…_

"Okay…you're fine now, right?"

"Mm…yeah. I'm stuffed. I'm going to sleep now. Good ni—zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Isuzu stared at Douglas, and sighed. All he really did was eat and sleep. It was annoying, yet sort of amusing to watch. She raised her hand as it glowed silver, and the sleeping boy glowed the same color as he floated softly from the chair he was sitting in onto a nearby couch. 'That'll do,' Isuzu thought, and she left the room and went into the control room.

"Now…how to do this…" Isuzu searched around a little and found an instruction manual under a seat in the room that was labeled, 'INSTRUCTION MANUAL FOR GUMMI SHIP USERS. WARNING: PLEASE READ BEFORE ACTUALLY DRIVING GUMMI SHIP. THERE HAVE BEEN 732 DEATHS BECAUSE THOSE PEOPLE DID NOT READ THIS.'

Isuzu twitched a bit. "Okay then…" and quickly read through the manual. It wasn't all that hard to understand. It was kind of like a video game ship—oh wait, it WAS a video game ship.

Isuzu sat down in the pilot seat, looking at all the buttons. "So I press this one…then this button…activate this switch…and there we go!" the ship happily hummed to life, and Isuzu proceeded on to drive the ship to the next world.

--------------------------------------------------

Remember Peggy, Emily, and Lisa? Yeah. Last time we saw them, they were flying towards the evil-looking sphere thing and they all blacked out. Now, continuing…

Lisa awoke abruptly, blinking her eyes slowly as she tried to see where she was. Apparently she was in some weird alley or something… 'Like one I'd find Samara in.' she shuddered. 'I really hope not…'

Lisa's vision cleared a bit, and she looked directly in front of her and realized that someone was sitting there, facing her. The person had long black hair that covered her face—'Oh CRAP.' Lisa thought as she panicked, and started screaming her head off. "IT'S SAMAAARAAAAAA!!! SHE'S HERE!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SHE'S GOING TO HAUNT ME!!! SHE'S GOING TO STALK ME OH GOD NO!!!"

(A/N You'll only get that if you've watched The Ring. It's a horror movie, by the way.)

Samara stirred at the high pitched sound Lisa made, and looked up at her. Samara crawled slowly towards Lisa, getting closer and closer and closer until….!

Dun dun dun…

Samara smacked Lisa upside the head. "Geez, you scream to loudly. Thank you for the alarm clock, but that really was overdoing it."

Hey, Lisa knew that voice…it was…PEGGY!

"Augh, I can't see anything…I guess my hair got messed up as we were being sucked into that thing…" Peggy/Samara pushed her hair aside, revealing her face. "That's better," she sighed as she smiled at Lisa.

Lisa was still a bit paralyzed from the shock. She sat there with her mouth open as some tumbleweed rolled by (Like in anime, haha). "Okay…" Peggy muttered slowly to herself.

Emily appeared from behind a stack of boxes, rubbing her eyes. "That was a weird scream…sounded like my dog a bit, actually…where are we, anyways?"

Peggy shrugged. "We're in a video game, aren't we? So we might be in like another world or something. I doubt it's another city, because the landscape seems kind of different…" They looked around them, seeing tall buildings surrounding them in the alley they were in.

All of a sudden, a man with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a furred coat and black pants rushed to where they were, branding a huge sword gun thing. "Who screamed?" he asked relatively calmly. Lisa closed her mouth, and then faced the man. "Okay I'm done. I screamed!" she said happily.

"And…why?" the man asked, sort of twitching. "Because I thought that Samara was here." Lisa sang. The man suddenly looked extremely alarmed. "WHERE?!" he shouted, looking around him quickly.

"Oh, it was only Peggy." Lisa replied. The man calmed down. "Okay…good. Oh snap did you just say Peggy?" the man asked, looking alarmed again.

"Uh…yeah, that's me." Peggy replied, waving at the man. "So you guys are Emily and Lisa, right?" he asked, looking at them, respectively. "Uh…yeah…how the crap did you know that, you stalker?!" Emily stared at the man.

"Um, I'm not a stalker. We just met some people like a few hours ago that said they were looking for you. Isuzu and Douglas."

"HOLY FOSHIZZLES YOU MET ISUZU AND DOUGLAS? WHERE ARE THEY?" Peggy leaped onto the man, holding him by the collar.

"They just left in their Gummi Ship, or they were supposed to like about 4 or 5 hours ago…" he said.

"Dang it all. Well, if you're friends with Isuzu and Douglas, then tell us everything that happened and tell us what's going on right now, with the cuddly black things—I mean, the scary black things and everything." Peggy replied as she apologized silently to her cuddly black friends.

"Okay then, follow me. It's not safe here, with the Heartless roaming around. Those are the black things you're talking about, by the way. Oh, and my name's Leon." Leon said as he lead them to the hotel room he was staying in.

As they were walking, Peggy looked up to the sky and saw a bright streak fly across the sky and out of sight as it flew away. All of a sudden she had a feeling that the thing she saw wasn't a shooting star, but someone she knew flying away…

--------------------------------------------------

Me: You done yet, Peggy?

Peggy: Yeah. No thanks to THEM. –points at fans-

Fans: -sob- Please don't be mad at us!!! We'll punish ourselves to make it up! –takes out sporks-

Me: o.o NO NOT THE SPORKS!!!


	8. Chapter 8 The Yellow Marble of DoOm

Me: Ehehehe WRITER'S BLOCK REALLY SUCKS. OKAY?!

Fans: ……okaaaay…

Me: It's just that I have plans for LATER on in the story, but I can't really start those plans unless I start at the beginning. So, moving on…

Oh, also a quick note from me, sorry if I confuse you guys with two separate 'stories' inside one story, I'm just going to alternate between them for now, because…I SAID SO!!!

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!!!! –pokes lawyers- IT'S THEIR FAULT!!!

As Leon explained briefly what had happened earlier with Isuzu and Douglas, the trio listened intently to him, concerned about their friends. Once Leon had finished, he turned towards Peggy.

"You are the Keyblade mistress, correct?" he asked, his stunning blue eyes looking into hers intently. Peggy hesitated, then nodded. "That key thing, right?" she asked.

"Exactly." Said Leon. "Your friend Douglas possesses the twin of your weapon, the Valor Sword. Combined, you two should be undefeatable. Sadly…we sent them off to save other worlds from Heartless. Just a FEW FREAKING MOMENTS BEFORE YOU GUYS CAME!!!" he banged his head against the wall.

"…"

"…….what, you've never seen a man bang his head against something?" Leon asked defensively.

"…"

"…don't answer that. Anyways, Isuzu and Douglas already defeated the big boss heartless here…so uh…you guys can just go to the next world, I guess." Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll go check right now if Cid has another Gummi Ship." He opened a side door that connected the Green room and the Red room together and entered the red one. The four remaining people in the room could hear Cid and Leon's conversation through the wall.

"Hey Cid," Leon said smoothly. "You only talk like that when you want something from me, so spit it." Cid retorted.

"Okay. We need another Gummi ship so could you please make one okay? Okay thank you good day see you later." Leon ran out of the room and back into the green one, slamming the door behind him.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN'--" Leon winced as Cid shouted insults at him. He sure was good at that.

"It should take about five hours to make…he's an expert, so he's pretty fast." Leon explained. "Right now it's about 2 o'clock, so around 7 you guys should be able to come and pick it up. In the meantime, you could build up your skills with the heartless in the 3rd district. Got that?"

Emily, Peggy, and Lisa all blinked. "Uh…sure." Peggy answered hesitantly. Turning towards the others, she mouthed, 'What?' In response, the other two just shrugged. All three of them then left, bidding Yuffie and Leon farewell. They then began their search of the 3rd district!! DUN DUN DUN!!!

Once outside, the trio searched around the town blindly. Luckily, they didn't get lost…they just kept going around in circles.

"AUGH! I'M SICK OF THIS!" Emily screamed after they'd walked around for a couple of hours. They had now passed the fountain for the 34th time now. Eh, maybe the 35th. But who's counting?

Realization dawned suddenly upon Emily's face. "What if…we're IN the 3rd district?" she asked. Lisa shook her head in disagreement, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "He said that we'd fight heartless in the 3rd district, but so far we haven't seen any, proving that we're either in the 2nd or 1st district." She reasoned.

"Nnnnnnnnnnn!!!" Emily made a weird noise somewhat resembling Harry Potter when he had a cold and was bolted to the ground in the lush, green, huge backyard of Voldemort while the said person was approaching him with a lawn mower obliviously while humming the 1-800-Hansons song over and over again and wearing a white strapless dress and red high heels as well as all the bling bling you can get in the dollar store, complete with necklaces and huge rings on his fingers and toes. But that story's for another time.

Anyways, Lisa and Peggy just ignored the noise, as they were used to it by now and knew it meant a variety of words I will not say, and they kept walking in their endless circle of doom, searching for the 3rd district.

Suddenly, the trio came upon a huge door with fireworks and huge flashing lights that read '3rd District!!!', along with a joyful tune, in this case Shostakovich's Festive Overture. (A/N: We're playing this in my Symphony Orchestra. It's AWESOME. Go search it on Youtube. Hahaha.)

ANYWAYS, Peggy, Lisa, and Emily all stared at the scene before them and sweatdropped. "…I swear, on my Pita Ten collection…that that was NOT there before…" Peggy pointed a finger towards the lights while twitching.

Just as the three were about to enter the 3rd district (still twitching), a voice from behind stopped them. "Wait!!" Leon called out as he ran towards them. "The Gummi Ship's done. If you want to catch your friends, you'd better hurry up and leave!" The trio all had an expression that said something like, 'you've got to be kidding me…we just found the freaking 3rd district!!!'

Nevertheless, they followed Leon to the entrance of Traverse Town, where Yuffie, Cid and Aerith were waiting. "Have fun!" Yuffie chirped hyperly, while Aerith merely smiled. Cid just grumbled words (directed towards Leon) I shall not repeat as they were very inappropriate for children like you.

The three waved goodbye to their new friends as they exited the town and climbed into the Gummi Ship. Peggy blinked in surprise. "Wow…a kitchen." She twitched. Emily strode over to the refrigerator, opened in the freezer, and found a huge box of Dibs. "Oh my freaking GOD!" Emily grabbed the box and plopped down on a sky blue couch, savoring her snack piece by piece.

Lisa and Peggy sighed, shaking their heads, and went off to explore the rest of the ship. They came upon the control room, and sat down in the cushioned white seats in front of the many buttons and switches. While Peggy was trying to figure out how exactly to work the thing, Lisa noticed something among the controls. "Uh…Peggy?" she said, pointing to what she found.

And, lo and behold, there was a Nintendo Gamecube controller right in front of Peggy, happily waiting for someone to come and push its little buttons. Peggy stared at it, as if waiting for the controller to do something. Lisa cleared her throat. "Um, I think that you're supposed to USE that to drive the ship…not stare at it." She said jokingly. Peggy pouted at her, but took the controller in her hands, pressing the Start button.

'…_I really was never good at the Gamecube…" _Peggy thought as the ship started up, humming happily. Another ship passed the front of their ship just as Peggy pressed 'A' to see what would happen, and a few missiles came out front the front, shooting down the poor old man and his wife who had just came back from their anniversary party. Peggy cringed. "Eek…sorryyy!" she shouted to them as they fell down to who knows where. Lisa just slapped her forehead, and groaned. "Okay, Peggy, in WHAT shooting game is 'A' not the shooting button?" she asked.

"Um…Zelda games?" Peggy responded meekly. "Wait, that's not a shooting game…"

Lisa sighed. "Whatever, just…use the control stick to move around I guess, 'A' to shoot, and 'B' to shoot bigger things that you may run out of. Got it?" Peggy nodded in response, and started off.

Unnoticed by both of the girls, a small instruction manual slid from beneath the seat, and now said read "846 deaths…and counting."

--------------------------------------------------

_Back to Isuzu and Douglas! XD_

Isuzu drove the ship fairly well, crashing only a few times before a world was in sight. "Ooh…wow that's bright…" she rubbed her eyes that were burning from the intense light coming from the world. She landed, and checked up on Douglas. He was still sleeping, so she decided to go explore herself.

Isuzu got off the ship, and looked around. Two huge statues were in front of her. They were warriors, crossing swords with each other, and were made of gold. "Ah…so that's why I went blind." Isuzu muttered. She continued on through the double doors underneath and between the statues. A short, strange, red-ish orange-ish tan-ish goat thing stood there, turned away from Isuzu.

Isuzu twitched. _'Weeeeeeeird…' _she thought. Never seen one of these back on Earth. But anyways. She called out to the goat thing. "Um…"

"Good timing. Give me a hand, my man. Hahaha that sort of rhymed. Anyways, move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The goat thing sprayed a little flower fragrance into the air. "Ah. Perfect….IF ONLY YOU WOULD MOVE THE DANG PEDESTAL!!!" the thing roared to Isuzu without ever looking at her. Isuzu twitched, very mad at this short little thing, and, without glancing at it, moved the pedestal (which was on the right of her) with her powers right in front of the goat, who screamed in terror as the heavy block landed too close for comfort near him.

"What in the name of the idiot Zeus?" the goat turned around, revealing a pudgy but stern face. Zeus, who'd heard this comment, launched a few lightening bolts towards the goat, happy and gleeful that he finally had an excuse to shoot at the thing. It, in turn, was burned half to death by the attacks, and stuck his tongue out to the sky….erm, ceiling.

"Right…anyways…oh. You're not Hercules!" the goat, whose name is Philoctetes, or Phil, said, surprised. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeak. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Isuzu blinked. "Okay, dude, I can barely understand you. I just heard something like 'Blah blah blah pip-squeak blah blah blah blah blah.'." her red eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "And how do you know I'm not worthy to be a 'hero'?"

Phil stared back at her. "Whatever, I couldn't care less about you." He muttered scornfully as he turned back to the entrance to the Coliseum, only to find it blocked by the huge boulder thing. "…MOVE THIS AWAY." He screamed.

Isuzu's eyes narrowed even more. "Make me." She hissed, very much irritated by this goat's behavior. "I bet you couldn't even move this." She added.

Phil snorted. "Of course I can. Any hero can!" he exclaimed as he tried to push the pedestal to the side. It didn't work, though, and Phil fumed. "Fine, it IS really heavy…okay. Listen up, pipsqueak; I'm going to let you take the trial. You ready?" Isuzu answered by nodding, a bit more cheerful that she had gotten to the goat and that he was letting her have a chance. Phil walked into the Coliseum wordlessly, with Isuzu following him.

Inside, there were many barrels. Phil pointed towards the field. "Break all the barrels as fast as you can. Let's see how you do." He smirked, not expecting Isuzu to accomplish this task. "Ready…GO!" he started his stopwatch.

Isuzu whipped her hands out immediately towards the general direction of the barrels, applying pressure to them using her mind. The barrels were crushed in less than a second as Isuzu turned back towards Phil, who had his mouth hanging wayyy down, so down that it penetrated the Earth and sped towards the Underworld.

Hades was walking on a path in the Underworld. "Crap, I KNEW I shouldn't have hit on that last game of Blackjack," he whined. "Oh, but I thought it was perfect, I just needed NINE points, but noo, a King comes instead and puts me over by just ONE point!" he sobbed. Just then, a mouth came speeding down, crashing through his beloved ceiling and hitting him on his fiery head.

Phil, who was still staring at the now barrel-less Coliseum, let out a shriek as he felt his mouth on fire, and he quickly closed his mouth. Down below, Hades cursed as he felt his head gain another bump…that's how his head got to be so long-ish, he kept getting bumps on the head…Hahaha.

Anyways! Phil managed to regain his composure and he looked at Isuzu. "Not bad," he grumbled. Isuzu twitched. This goat was hard to crack. "You're still not a hero, though." He added. Isuzu twitched even harder. "Excuse me?" she asked, twitching violently.

"I said, YOU'RE NOT A HERO." Phil shouted. "If you wanna become one, start this freaking spell!" Phil pointed to where Zeus approximately was and a lightening bolt shot from the sky, hitting Zeus. Zeus, of course, can shoot lightening bolts, and Phil's Thunder attack wasn't that great either, so he didn't really feel anything, and continued walking.

"…" Phil pouted. Isuzu, who was behind him, stifled a laugh and tried out the spell, pointing at the goat's behind. A huge thunderbolt came out of the sky and zapped a very surprised Phil. "…" Phil turned around, a mad look on his face. Isuzu giggled sheepishly, and ran away quickly before he could chase after her.

After exiting the coliseum and lobby, Isuzu slowed down, now safe from the crazy goat. All of a sudden, Isuzu heard some voices that were shouting and arguing. She looked to her left and found Douglas wrestling with Hades.

"GIVE IT BACK, DANG IT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY WORLDS I SCOURED TO FIND THIS!!!" Hades roared, trying to jerk the object out of Douglas' hands.

"NO!!! I LIKE THIS MARBLE, AND IF I LIKE IT I KEEP IT!!"! Douglas screamed back, punching Hades.

"I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S SPECIAL TO ME!!! NOW GIVE IT BACK, MAN!" Hades kicked Douglas in the shin.

"HA! I'M IMMUNE TO THOSE KICKS!! BECAUSE ISUZU USED TO KICK ME IN THE SHIN ALL THE TIME! HA!" Douglas laughed as he kicked Hades' shin. Hades grunted in pain, but did not let go of the marble. Instead, he bumped his head against Douglas', thinking it would knock him out, but instead, it just made Douglas' hair on fire.

"…OH MY GOD MY PRECIOUS HAIR!!! NOOOOOO!" Douglas screamed and let go of the marble. Hades laughed joyfully as he finally got his Yellow marble back.

"Yes!! I MISSED YOU, MY BABY!!! LET'S GO HOME NOW!!!" Hades cuddled the marble, and quickly opened a dark portal, escaping into it.

"NO!!! GET BACK HERE!!" Douglas charged into the portal. Isuzu twitched. "Here we go again…" she sighed as she raced after the two.

--------------------------------------------------

Hades was laughing insanely in the Evil Cult's hideout, thinking that he had finally gotten his marble back for good and the brat was finally gone. Unfortunately for him, Douglas came from the portal behind him, as well as Isuzu, and the two fell on top of Hades.

"Owww…" Isuzu rubbed her arm, wincing. She twitched all of a sudden. "…YOU!!! YOU HURT MY ARM!!" she screamed at Hades, who was still under the huge weight of Douglas. Hades twitched.

"So…what? It isn't that big of a deal…" Hades muttered as he managed to get away from Douglas.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? MAN, I PLAY THE FREAKING VIOLIN!! AN INSTRUMENT WHERE YOU NEED BOTH OF YOUR ARMS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!" she screamed at him and held her (unhurt) hand out, controlling Hades and whipping him up and down, letting him be hit on the stone ceiling and floor multiple times. Douglas twitched. "Um…Isuzu…calm down…."

Isuzu twitched violently, then stopped, dropping Hades down from the ceiling. Hades rubbed his head. "Ow…NOOOO I got another bump on my head!!" …yes, Hades wasn't having the best day ever.

Maleficent suddenly appeared in the room. "What the heck is going on, dangit!" she shouted. Hades fainted. Douglas, seeing this, summoned his Valor Sword and danced around Hades like some weird tribe person that was sacrificing the Underworld god. Oh what a marvelous sacrifice that would be! Ahem…

Isuzu twitched…again. "EW! IT'S TOO UGLY!! AUGHH I'M BEING BLINDED!!!" she shouted as she covered her eyes from the ugliness that was blinding her. Maleficent twitched, but ignored her outburst the best she could. She spotted Douglas then, and noticed the sword in his hand. '_The Valor Sword…!' _Maleficent mentally recoiled in shock. What luck! One of the two she needed and was currently searching for had suddenly jumped into the palm of her hand. She smiled gleefully. This could work out well…

Isuzu noticed the evil smirk on Maleficent's face. The girl narrowed her eyes; a bad feeling overcame her and suddenly, she wanted to run away from this place. Suddenly serious, she took 4 long strides over to Douglas and grabbed him by his wrist. "We're going." She said whispered firmly to him, glaring at Maleficent with her red eyes. Douglas pouted. "But—"

"_**We're going." **_Isuzu spoke this time in Chinese, indicating that she was serious about this. Douglas stopped his childness and frowned. _**"She doesn't seem that bad," **_he replied. He glanced over to Maleficent quickly, then looked back at Isuzu, telling her silently to look over to the witch thing.

Maleficent was smiling warmly, but also in a fake way, unknown to the two. Isuzu still didn't trust her, though, and hesitated. _**"We'll go with her for now. We don't even know where we're at, or how we can get out. We'll leave as soon as we can, okay?" **_Douglas promised her. Isuzu paused, and then nodded. She didn't like this, but Douglas did have a point.

Maleficent wasn't sure what the two children were saying, but she was pretty sure the girl did not trust her very much the way she was looking at the evil witch. After a while, she decided to speak up in what she thought was 'Cool talk', like casual talk in high school.

"Hey hey my homies, if ya got no place to crash, come to my crib, ya? I got some room for some more people, especially my brothers, yo."

…

Isuzu and Douglas stared at Maleficent, twitching like heck.

"PLEASE…PLEASE don't do that ever again." Isuzu said while she twitched violently.

"Er…okay." Maleficent replied, confused. She was just about 100 sure that that was the 'in' talk these days! Where did she go wrong…?

"We're coming with you." Douglas' voice cut through her thoughts. Maleficent smiled warmly. "Wonderful," she said. "Please, come with me." Maleficent walked towards the door she came in through, with Isuzu and Douglas following a small ways behind.

They all left the poor Hades behind.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: SORRY!!! That I didn't update for like forever.

Fans: -.-

Me: Currently I'm failing high school, and my GPA is so low it's lower than the underworld, so YEAH.

Fans: HA, we always knew you were stupid!

Me: -sobs- Shut up!

Peggy: I'm failing too! –sobs-

Me: SHUT UP, YOU PERFECT GENIUS CHILD. –Runs away crying-

Fans: o.O


End file.
